Blood of the Snow Angel
by Finland52
Summary: America loves Belarus, but she doesn t want anything to do with him. When her worst nightmares come alive will he be the only one she can turn to? Rated M for Russia and some violence. Disclaimer: I DONT AND NEVER DID OWN HETALIA.
1. Chapter 1

Blood of the Snow Angel

A/N: This is going to be a kinda scary fic, just in case the title doesn`t scream it enough. For all those people who see Belarus as stoic and cold you are about to see a totally different side of her. I hope you all enjoy this, god knows writing it is quite the experience.

Belarus`s POV (Point of view)

I was sitting in the park thinking about how to make big brother marry me, when that idiot America showed up. He sat down next to me, "Hey Bela," He said much too cheerily and wrapped an arm around my shoulder "You wanna go out later babe?"

I had no time for his foolish antics, and I intended to tell him that "No America you know I have no interest in you whatsoever," I looked at his now unsmiling face "Russia is the only one for me" I stated firmly.

His eyes held so much pain "He doesn`t love you Bela," He moved his hand away from my shoulder and pressed a piece of paper into my hand "I`ll be here if you need me, okay?"

I gave a sharp nod, and looked down. Soon I saw his sneakers move and walk away. No he had to be wrong big brother had to love me, he had to. He and I were made to be together, and I wouldn`t let some idiot convince me otherwise. I looked at the crumpled piece of paper on it was his number. Rolling my eyes I stuffed it in my pocket and began to walk home.

America`s POV

Why me, I was so unlucky. I fell for that icy and bitter girl that was in love with another guy. I`d watched her at meetings and seen her be cruel to people, but I found her fascinating. Her silvery hair was like moonlight; her purple-blue eyes were mystic and hypnotizing. She had a fiery violent nature, but I believed it was caused by loneliness and unrequited love. I was going to ask her out today, I had my number in my pocket on a piece of paper. I saw her sitting there on a park bench, my Snow Angel. I walked over putting on a show of swagger. Sitting down next to her I started talking

"Hey Bela" god how unoriginal could I get. Trying to seem composed I put my arm around her shoulders "You wanna go out later babe" I asked putting on my best smile.

"No America you know I have no interest in you whatsoever," I felt my heart break when she said it, but she wasn`t through "Russia is the only one for me." She stated with such conviction, it was like knives in my soul.

"He doesn`t love you Bela" I said trying to make her understand, "I`ll be here if you need me, okay?" I pressed my number into her hand. I sat for a moment waiting for a response, when I didn`t get one I got up and began to walk home, feeling the tears start to flow.

I smashed the door to England and I`s house open and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"America!" Arthur yelled "what's wrong you bloody git?" he called up the stairs after me. All I could do is cry like a baby. I was acting like a kid but I couldn`t help it. I cried myself to sleep thinking only of my Snow Angel.

Belarus` POV

When I got home I snuck up behind my brother, "You love me don`t you brother?" I asked unreasonably worried.

"Sure, of course" he said in a way that told me he wasn`t paying attention or didn`t care. I fled upstairs to my room pain and anger swelling inside me.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed throwing my knives into my wall, then collapsed onto the floor crying. Why did that stupid boy have to be right, why couldn`t I bring myself to throw his number away? What was wrong with me? I cried myself to sleep on my bedroom floor, but I didn`t feel alone for the first time.

A/N: They seem connected don`t they? It will be getting violent and depressing next chapter so be warned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to FarOut for your review this chapter is dedicated to you. Also I plan on making chapters longer than the last one was, I just wanted to set up the story. For those of you who want to read something more cheery check out my story Glaciers Move. Anyways on with the story.

America`s POV

I woke feeling very unhero-ish. I was on the ground curled in a ball; I must have rolled out of bed in the night. I remembered Belarus and how she had turned me down. I decided to be strong, she might need me someday. I`ll keep going so I can be there when she needs me, just like I told her I would be.

Belarus`s POV

I woke in my bed, even though the last thing I remember was being on the floor. I looked towards my door and saw my sister, Ukraine. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the edge of my bed asleep. I shook her shoulder until she woke up "Ukraine, what are you doing in my room?"

"Sister!" she cried surprising me "You are awake, I found you on the floor and so I put you in your bed. I thought something was wrong because your knives were stabbed in the wall, not into the knife targets."

I hugged her, as annoying as she could be I really did love my sister. "Thanks sis"

I think my hug shocked her because she froze for a second before hugging me back. "I have to go back to my house now Bela" she murmured.

As soon as I let go of her she left, and I heard the engine of her car start as she began to drive away. She had called me Bela, it reminded me of Alfred. Why was I thinking of him? That's right he told me big brother doesn`t love me. I jolted out of bed and flew downstairs, tackling brother into a hug.

"Bela," he patted my head "I have to go met with my boss now okay? Run along and play"

He treated me like such a child, was America right? No he couldn`t be he was an idiot, he didn`t know what he was talking about.

America`s POV

I decided to take a walk even though it was raining outside. My feet led me to a great old oak tree by a little creek, not far from my house. I climbed it and sat in the upper branches, letting the rain soak me. I curled into a ball and buried my face in my knees.

Belarus` POV

I couldn`t stay in the house any longer, I fled into the rain. I ran to a tree I had discovered as a small child. I was dripping wet by the time I got there, and began to climb. Suddenly it began to thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Someone jumped from the tree and grabbed my hand.

"Bela" as soon as he spoke I knew who he was "We need to move away from the trees or we`ll get struck by lightning"

"Okay, lead away" I looked down and just let him lead me away from the trees. He pulled me towards a hill and sat at the base of it. By this time it was very dark and I couldn`t see anything between the flashes of lightning.

"Alfred?" I asked looking to where I assumed his face was "Where are we?"

"Don`t worry Bela" he sounded strangely reassuring "We aren`t too far from my house, we should be safe here. Even if we tried I doubt we could get to my house in this weather."

"Okay" then a loud burst of thunder scared me and I practically jumped into his arms. I was surprised at myself. He just wrapped me in his arms shielding me from the rain. I felt so comforted; I really did need a friend I guess. I still think he`s an idiot though.

America`s POV

She was curled in my arms. I was so happy; I just held her and kept the rain off of her.

"Bela," I whispered in her ear "Will you let me be your hero?"

She looked up at me and her beautiful eyes seemed warm and happy "You`re an idiot Al"

"Does this mean we`re friends now" I asked smiling down at her

"Yes it does" she murmured before leaning her head against my shoulder "We`ll just have to see about the whole hero thing"

I was in the pouring rain holding the girl I loved, if I got struck by lightning right now I would die a happy man.

*le time skip*

Belarus` POV

I awoke to the sunrise still in Al`s arms, we had slept in the rain all night.

"Morning Bela" he said pulling me close to him.

Just then my phone (which somehow survived the rain) went off. I picked it up "Hello?"

"Bela who is it?" Al asked me

"Sister where are you?" asked Russia`s voice through the phone "and why is America with you?"

"We got caught in the rain so we kinda spent the night in the rain" I sighed feeling as though my brother could kill me at any second

"You come home now, da?" he asked voice like acid

"I`ll be home by lunchtime, promise" I said hoping to god he would agree

"Da, goodbye Natalya" he stated. Oh crap he was pissed he only called me Natalya when he wanted to kill me.

"Bela?" Al asked me looking worried

"I need to be at my house by lunchtime," I thought I must sound terrified "Russia`s mad at me."

"C`Mon" he stood up and helped me to my feet, "let's go get dried off at my place."

I followed him quietly until we reached is house. He led me inside, and told me he`d try and find something I could borrow since I was soaked to the skin. I stood there until he came back, now in dry clothes. He handed me a tee-shirt and some shorts, the tee was obviously his but the shorts were a girls.

"They`re Allie`s (California)" he said as though he could read my mind

I just nodded and went to change, the clothes fit surprisingly well. I came downstairs and saw it was nearly noon.

"I`ll drop you off at your place," Al began seeming protective "Okay babe?"

I just smiled "Sure Al."

We went into the garage and he helped me onto his motorcycle, as we pulled out we saw England returning from his walk. America saluted his brother sarcastically, then revved the engine pulling away quickly.

*at Bela`s house*

Russia was waiting outside for me, and glared at Al as we pulled up. Reluctantly I got up and walked towards my brother. I looked back at Al who shot me a questioning glance, I smiled and nodded. Reassured I was okay he pulled out and began back towards his place.

I looked at Russia "you are late, da?" he asked smiling creepily.

I checked my phone, and it was 12:02. My brother opened the door and we went inside, the house was empty. I heard the door shut and the click of it locking.

Then Ivan whispered in my ear "Natalya is in trouble now, da?"

I. Was. Going. To. Die.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. From now on any updates will be on DeviantArt here is the link: art/Blood-of-the-Snow-Angel-346699335?ga_submit=10%3A1357332616


	4. Chapter 4

#/d5qeyx3


End file.
